Falling In Love With You
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: She was her brother's best friend. She shouldn't feel like this. Why was she blushing? Why was her heart racing? Why can't she stop thinking about him? Why was she doing this with him, of all people?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and 07-Ghost.**

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations. Characters may be OOC.**

**Chapter 1**

Botan twisted the doorknob and opened the door. "I'm home!" she said happily. The two males on the sofa turned their heads to her. She froze and her jaw dropped. The blonde was on top of her brother!

She gritted her teeth. "Konatsu," she said warningly. "Get off of my brother."

Konatsu blinked at her before getting off of her brother. Akito turned his head to Botan and saw her tapping her foot impatiently. He sighed deeply, knowing she was pissed off. He abruptly stood up from the sofa. "Botan," he said warningly.

She didn't listen. Instead she walked towards Konatsu and inched her face closer to his. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What-do-you-think-you're-doing-you-pervert," she said, poking his chest with each word. He sighed deeply before turning his head to Akito. "Akito-san, would you mind leaving us alone?" He asked.

Akito nodded his head before walking towards the door. He shot a warning glare at Botan before opening the door and stepping outside, closing the door behind him. Konatsu sighed deeply and was about to explain when she suddenly grabbed him by the collar. He blinked at her. "Don't touch him, Konatsu," she warned. He stared at her for a while before a smirk teased his lips. Her brows furrowed. No, it's not because it was unusual for him to smirk at her. There was just something… different. His smirk seemed… seductive.

He grabbed her by the forearms. Before she could say anything, he pushed her to the sofa with him on top. Her eyes widened and she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. She shot a glare at him. "Konatsu…" She said warningly. His smirk widened and he bent down to kiss her. Botan's eyes widened in horror. "Don't you dare touch me!" she yelled at him. Her fists beat against his chest, trying to get him to let go but he would not.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. She stopped struggling and glared up at him. His lips curved into a small smile. "I was helping your brother with his girl issues," she heard him said. Her brows furrowed. "Girl issues?" she repeated. He nodded his head. "He proposed to Ran," he said. Botan stared at him for a while before her lips quirked up into a bright smile. "Really?" she asked, sounding excited. He blinked at her before nodding his head.

Then her brows furrowed. "Wait—what do you mean, "Girl issues"?" she asked, sounding confused. His smile widened. "He needed my advice about his wedding night," he started. She nodded slowly. "I'm just teaching him how to make love to her," he finished. She blinked at him, letting the information sink in. She blushed, "O-Oh," she said slowly. How embarrassing! And here she thought he was taking advantage of her brother! She looked down, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

Maybe Akito was right. Konatsu was probably a nice guy. The first time they met, she was 13 and he was 14. She had known him as her brother's best friend. But she was a little wary of him. Akito had repeatedly said the blonde was nice, but she didn't believe him. Not until now.

She cleared her throat and was about to apologize when she felt warm lips on hers. Her eyes widened. Her fists beat against his back, head and shoulders, shoved at his chest, to get him to let go but to no avail. She stopped struggling. He felt her relaxed and she meekly responded at first then she began to move her mouth against his. She opened her mouth and Konatsu complied with the invitation gratefully, sliding his tongue into her mouth and brushing it along hers.

She moaned when she felt something hard brushed against her leg. He smirked at this before sliding his hands underneath her shirt, his fingers slowly trailing up and down her skin. Botan broke off the kiss when she suddenly remembered that breathing was a necessity.

He studied her. Flushed cheeks, bruised lips, she was beautiful. He moaned when she slid both hands inside his shirt. Botan let her fingers trailed up and down his skin before lingering over his pecks. He took a few deep breaths to steady his increasing heartbeat. She studied him for a moment before sighing. What was she doing? Her hands slid out of his shirt. Konatsu blinked at her and was about to say something when she suddenly threw a book at his face. He gasp in surprise and almost felled from the sofa.

He looked at Botan. She abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry but…" she trailed off, averting her gaze to him. "… I can't. You're my brother's best friend!" She said, almost shouting. She sighed deeply. Oh God—when did things get this messed up? She was about to walk towards the door when she felt him wrapped an arm around her waist.

Botan's eyes widened before they softened. She didn't like that—He was her brother's best friend. So why wasn't she pushing him away? "H-Hey—" he didn't let her continue. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled of cherries and flowers. He liked that. "I'm going to make you mine, Botan. That's a promise," he whispered against her ear. The words made her eyes widened. He let go of her and walked towards the door, opening it and closing the door behind him once he was outside.

Botan stared at the door, reeling.

Why did that last line sounded like a threat?

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost and Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2**

**Botan's POV**

It's been four days since it happened.

_I'm going to make you mine, Botan. That's a promise._

The words repeated itself in my head over and over again. Konatsu…didn't really mean that, did he? He never shows any interest in me. Why now? We hardly talk to one another. He hardly looks at me! Oh God—I'm getting confused. I also doubted my feelings for him. I was pretty sure I didn't feel anything for him but after what happened… I cut myself off.

The sound of the door opening dragged me back to reality. I turned my head to see who it was. My eyes widened. Oh, why now, of all times? Konatsu stood there, wearing a scarf and listening to music. I know it was cold out there. I shook my head. Why was he here?

As if sensing I was about to say something, he took off his earphones just as I turned my head to him to speak. "What do you want?" I asked, feeling a little wary of him. He sighed deeply. "Where's Akito?" he asked, ignoring my question. I shrugged my shoulders. "Answer me," I said, narrowing my eyes curiously at him.

"Why have you been avoiding me these past few days?" he asked, a frown marring his charming features. I paused. Did I just say charming? I shook my head furiously and sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied. He snorted and kicked off his shoes, arranging them neatly before walking towards me. He stopped his steps and now stood in front of me. He stared at me for a while.

"I'm not an idiot, Botan," he said sternly, crossing his arms.

I looked up at him, taken aback by his sudden statement. I collected myself and shot a glare at him. "What do you expect, huh? After what happened between us, you expect me to act normal around you, is that it?" I asked him harshly. An uncomfortable silence crept between us.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. I blinked at him. Huh?

"It seems what happened surprised you," he said slowly. I didn't give him any response. The words struck me since it was half-true. It wasn't what happened that surprised me. It was what he said did.

"That's not it," I mumbled. I didn't think he would hear me. But he did. "Then what is?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at me. I sighed. He had no idea, did he? Gosh! For someone so smart, he's incredibly stupid!

I shook my head slightly. "You never show any interest in me. You were always bored whenever I'm with you. We hardly talk each other. You hardly look at me. What's with the sudden interest?" I asked curiously, narrowing my eyes at me. He stared at me, seemingly taken aback by the abrupt question.

His mask slipped back on. He bent down until we were eye-leveled and smiled at me. "I've always liked you, Botan," he said, his smile widening slightly. I frowned. What? "H-Huh?" was all I could say. I was completely lost for words.

I blushed, looking down to my feet which were shuffling nervously. Snap out of it, Botan! We're talking about your brother's best friend, you idiot! Brother's best friend… I shook my head. I collected myself and asked, "You're kidding me, right?" I asked calmly, trying hard not to stutter.

He blinked at me before his lips curved into a small smile. He sat down beside me. I distanced myself from him a little. He noticed this but it didn't seem to bother him. He threw his head back and laughed, which took me off guard because he never laugh before. Ever. Well, not around me… I shook my head. All of a sudden, his hand grasp my chin, forcing me to look up at him, eyes locked. Konatsu's lips sealed themselves with my own, causing me to momentarily freeze before I collected myself to struggle. I shoved my fists at his chest to get him to let go, but he would not.

I tried screaming, the desperate effort allowed his tongue to slip in my mouth, exploring. My eyes widened. Oh God—Why was this happening? I closed my eyes slowly, giving in. He smirked against my lips. I deepened the kiss. I didn't want to stop but he pulled away. I was about to ask say something when I felt his lips moved down my jaws. They then moved to my ear. I shivered as I felt Konatsu's tongue playing with my ear.

He then kissed my lips. I moaned as I felt his tongue played with mine. He pushed me gently to the sofa; he broke off the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva. His lips moved down my neck, savoring every part of me that he kissed.

I can't understand what was happening. I didn't know how to react with everything that's happening. Something inside me told me I have to stop him before something happens. I felt his lips touching my shoulders this time. It took me a moment to realize he slid off my shirt from my shoulders a second ago. I shut my eyes tightly and pushed him off lightly, but didn't have the strength to push him away.

He raised his head and smiled at me. "Botan, I love you…" he whispered softly into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I sighed and closed my eyes, as his lips got nearer and nearer.

He held me in his arms as he kissed me. This time, my arms lightly twined around his neck, our tongues playing with each other. I was getting all heated up. I didn't care what he does to me anymore. Oh God—I know this was wrong but I couldn't help it. It felt so **good**. His hands were now exploring everything within his reach. He ran butterfly kisses on my neck, which tickled me a bit, and made me shiver. I felt him grin against my skin and continued what he was doing. He pushed his lips on my neck. I reacted immediately and let out a gentle moan. He chuckled and looked at me. I opened my eyes and saw him gazing down on me. "What?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

He smiled and shook his head. He unbuttoned my shirt and it slid off easily of my body. I didn't mind. Soon, I was wearing nothing. He moved down the spot between my breasts, gently and tenderly kissing it. His right hands caressed my left breast as he moved on to the other. He let out his tongue, encircling my nipple. I let out a gentle moan as Konatsu suckled on it. His fingers played with her other aching one. I cried out as the pleasure he was giving me reached its maximum peak. I couldn't help crying out now. He didn't mind my cry. He just continued on to my other breast and kissing it like what he did with the other one.

"Konatsu…" I sighed. Oh… This felt so good. He smirked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but it came out as a moan when he pushed his knee on the part between my legs. He pressed it hardly on me, slowly rotating it. I cried out. My desire for Konatsu was getting higher and higher.

He breathed deeply and kissed me again, his hands moving down the spot between my legs. "Konatsu!" I cried out as I felt his middle finger enter me. He explored every corner of me, making me cry even more. He kissed me again, as he removed his finger on me. I arched my back in pain as I felt him leaving me. I couldn't bear the feeling. "Konatsu…" I pleaded. He kissed me deeply. He raised his head and looked at me. His hands moved down the spot just below my stomach. "Tell me what you feel," He said as he pressed his palm hardly on it. He pressed it harder and harder slowly, his fist making circular movements as he pressed harder. I cried out, as pain and pleasure mixed within me. I didn't know what I felt. I shook my head. Oh God—I can't believe I'm doing this with my brother's best friend. My eyes widened. No… I pushed him off.

He stared at me, wide-eyed. I stood up, bending down to the floor to pick up my clothes. I held my shirt to my chest. "Botan?" he said softly. I bit my lip. Silence crept between us. "Bo—" I didn't let him continue. I ran upstairs, the tears rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably.

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review! I'd really appreciate it if you do!**


End file.
